


Day 5: Blade

by A_tiny_star_prince



Series: Inktober 2020! [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Gets a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dead Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Oblivious Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Other, Play Fighting, Seriously read the tags stuff happens, Sleeping Beauty Movie (mentioned), Swords, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, it gets better tho i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny_star_prince/pseuds/A_tiny_star_prince
Summary: It was an accident(and heres the angst-)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone
Series: Inktober 2020! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953283
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Day 5: Blade

**Author's Note:**

> tw: slightly graphic description of blood, injury, and other icky stuff. It only happens once, the rest of the story isn't bloody or gorey in anyway.

They had just been fighting in the imagination, sword and morning-star clashing together, as the other sides watched the battle, some invested, some not. 

Virgil watched them anxiously, wincing whenever they managed to nick the other even slightly- when Roman was thrust to the ground, when Remus had been cut on the cheek- but neither twin minded. Logan was reading, or maybe writing, sometimes taking notes, but otherwise quiet. Patton and Janus cheered for them like proud parents, much to the delight of them both. 

The encouragement pushed them. Remus stole Roman’s sword and Roman took his morning-star, they still fought like hell, laughing and grunting. 

All was well, this fall afternoon. All was well, until it wasn’t. 

They didn't know what happened. 

One moment, they were fighting. Then, there was shouting, distraction, Patton screaming at a spider, Virgil yelling about not crushing it, Logan saying something- Roman paused to look before Remus, who slipped, and then-

There was a sword in Roman’s head. 

Remus stared at him, eyes wide, silence deafening. It was as if someone had silenced every noise in the field. 

“Oh,” Roman said softly, touching the spot under his right eye. He pulled his fingers away, the tips covered in thick, dark, blood. 

The sword stuck through his head and came out his right eye, dripping blood onto the dirt, the earth soaking up the dark liquid. It mixed with his hair, blood starting to trickle down from his head, above his left eye, his right eye already bleeding dark liquid that dripped down his face like thick red tears. It was so dark it looked black against his skin. It soaked into the white fabric of his suit, turning the color to a rich maroon, darkening his sash. 

“That’s inconvenient,” the prince murmured, disgruntled at best, before his knees buckled and Remus dove to catch him. 

His ears rang as his eyesight wavered- voices filtering through his ears as if he was underwater. Something wet dripped on his cheeks, and hands touched his head, his hands, his shoulders, his hair-

“-oman, Roman! Ro-.. ay wi-..lease..-” 

He looked up, staring at Logan’s eyes, grey as a dove and iridescent in the sunlight. He was speaking, and Roman realized it was his voice he was hearing. 

“Hey… hey… it’s okay.. Lo…” he murmured weakly, voice raspy. He let out a weak chuckle. It was getting harder to breath. 

“How- how can you say that y-you're, you're dying-” Logan sobbed, and Roman watched the tears fall from his eyes, dropping down onto his cheeks. 

Roman smiled weakly. “We don’t die, Lo-Lo,” he murmured softly, tired. 

His vision went black, as a wavering scream filled the air. 

Being a part of someone’s consciousness was… strange. Voices, noise, images, all of them flashed across him- did he see? Did he have eyes, did he hear- or did he just know? He tasted things too hard to see and saw things too small to be heard, movement felt like wind, magic and madness and-

He opened his eyes, staring at the white ceiling of his room. It was quiet, the rustle of his sheets loud as he sat up. The room was dark, fairy lights were off, his room missing the usual soft warm light they gave in the late nights. 

He went to check the time, before remembering his alarm clock, ad clock, were unplugged- and had been for around four months now. Given the darkness, the stillness, Roman could only assume it was night time yet again. 

Rising from his bed, he stretched and wondered if it was worth it to sleep more or to get a glass of water before bed. The latter was more appealing- midnight water was 200% better than daytime water. 

He passed a mirror on his way to the door, pausing to check the damage. His right eye was healed, but there was a line, like a scar, on his eye; disrupting the emerald green and gold flecked pool of his eyes. He eyed his outfit, still in his princely attire, and snapped it away to be replaced with sweatpants and a large disney t-shirt he had gotten ages ago. He added fuzzy socks for added comfort, and smiled, pleased. 

Turning away, he opened the door and padded down the hallway, footsteps muffled by his socks. It was dark here too, lights off. Perhaps his assumption about it being night time was correct after all. 

He paused at the stairs, noticing a light from the living room and the soft noise of _Sleeping_ _Beauty_ playing through the house. His favorite movie, and with a smile he descended, humming the tune as he made his way to the kitchen. 

He didn’t quite register the shuffling coming from the couch, as he filled a cup with ice and water, still humming softly. 

“I know you~ I walked with you once upon a dream~” He murmured softly, relaxed. “I know you, that look in your eyes is familiar, a gleam~ But if I know you, I know what you’ll do~” He made a motion to turn. “You’ll love me at once~ the way you did once upon a dre- oh!”

He had turned, startled to see a crowd had formed in the doorway while he’d gotten his water. The other sides, looking like they'd just gotten up, stood staring at him, eyes wide and some.. Bleary, perhaps?

Roman blinked, holding his glass a bit tighter. “Oh-! I didn’t wake you all, did I? Sorry,” he chuckled, shoulders relaxing as he gazed at the small crowd. 

Logan gaped at him, unable to speak. Patton’s eyes had… filled with tears?! Roman’s brow raised in alarm. Virgil had darker shadows under his eyes than normal, makeup streaked down his pale cheeks; and he clung to Janus, who wasn’t wearing his hat and instead displaying his rat’s nest of hair. Remus was… crying?! Roman blinked, confused. Remus never cried. 

“What’s wrong?” Roman asked, glancing at their faces. “Did I miss something- do I need to fight anyone for you guys- oh-!”

He was cut off as Remus and Logan rushed forwards, the latter managing to catch him in a tight hug, followed by an even tighter hold from his twin. Roman took a breath, his un-trapped arm going to wrap around Logan’s now shaking form. 

“Roman…?” Patton whispered, and his head snapped up, confused green eyes meeting shiny brown orbs; the father figure’s hands clasped over his mouth. 

Roman blinked, glancing at the other two, who had equal looks of shock on their faces. He looked back at Patton. “What… what happened?” he asked, lost. 

Patton made a choked noise, turning away. The arms around him squeezed tighter. Virgil and Janus shared a small glance, before the snake-like side let go of the emo, six arms going to wrap around a now crying morality. 

Virgil walked over, placing a hand on Roman’s hair, eyes searching his face and landing on his scarred eye, then flicking to his head, then back to Roman, who stared at him, confused. 

“What do you mean, ‘what happened’,” Virgil said, voice raspy and low- nearly echoing like it had in his room all that time ago. “You died, Roman…”

Logan pressed closer to the prince, sobbing. 

Roman’s brows furrowed. “I… I know, but I’m back now, so… so it’s fine-”

“No it fucking isn't!” Remus snapped, letting go to stare at Roman, eyes wild and filled with… 

Was that _grief_?

“You- you died! I _killed_ you, my own- my own brother-” Remus clapped a hand over his mouth, hysterical laughter escaping his clasped hands as he spun around. 

“Well, you always wanted to see what it was like so I guess now was your chance,” Roman said, and Remus spun to him, eyes furious. 

“Did you think I was being serious Roman?! That I _actually_ wanted to _kill_ my own _brother_!????” He screamed, and Roman flinched at the noise, watching Remus panting as Virgil stepped forward and took Remus’s wrist. 

“Deep breaths,” Virgil whispered softly, and Remus glared at Roman before his face collapsed and he began to sob, Virgil pulling him into his arms and cradling the other as they sunk to the floor.

“Roman,” Janus said softly, and Roman turned to look at him, eyes confused. 

The deceitful side frowned, brows furrowing. He stared at Roman, as if looking for something, eyes tracing his face. “Do you die a lot?” he asked softly. 

Roman blinked. “No…? I mean… once or twice-”

“A year?”

“A month,” Roman said softly, and Remus screamed into Virgil’s chest. The pressure around Roman’s torso tightened. 

Janus pursed his lips, and Patton sniffled, pulling away to smile weakly at Roman. 

“Maybe we should sit down,” he said softly.

**Author's Note:**

> I made art for this!


End file.
